Can I?
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: It's snowing out. One thing Matt was not to welcoming about. So he has Sayu go get him cigarettes, and what Sayu does not expect is to find a little cute thing out there in the cold. MattxSayu Fluff. The OCs Robby and Home in here belongs to me, Death Note however does not belong to me. lol.


**I was writing this last night, having snow in the story seemed to make it snow this morning, lol. XD Well hope you guys enjoy the MattxSayu Fluffy ONE-SHOT. And please review... :(**

**-Can I?**

The snow was not obviously going to slow down. In fact; it only fell harder. As Matt sighed desperate for some cigarettes. His 4 packs of cigarettes we're all done, and the 5th cigarette pack he happened to be carrying yesterday fell in a puddle of slushy snow. Ruining his whole method of feeding the possible chance of him getting lung cancer. As bad as it sounded, he could not deal another day without smoking. He was a true chain smoker, and outside right now... Was not ideal to him at all.

"Hey Matt...? Are you enjoying the snow fall? It sure is beautiful huh? Even for someone who hates the outdoors." Sayu smiled cheerfully as she got out of the bathroom from a warm shower.

Sayu and Matt had been dating for over a period of 2 years now. Since he had survived that attack, Sayu made it an effort to give him a reason to keep living. She had brought him hope, and he had set her fears and depression aside. They saved each other, and now Matt needed some more saving...

"You know I dread bad weather Sayu, but I'm sure your being sarcastic..." Matt said in a low depressed voice.

"Well you taught me well Mail. It rubs on quite well actually." Sayu said, now smiling, and leaning on the couch softly kissing Matt's cheek. Making Matt blush ferociously by Sayu's wet body now on him. Her towel slowly sliding from her body. Further making Matt turn a deeper shade of red.

"Hey Sayu... Could you please do me a favor...?" Matt asked feeling a bit shy now from Sayu kissing at his neck.

"Hmmm... Sure... Let me guess... Cigarettes? Right? I can go get them, since I have to run out, and get us some food anyways." Sayu offered, already knowing the red head's need.

"Yeah... That would be great. Thank you Sayu. Your a life saver." Matt said. Now trying to sound tough from all the affection he was getting.

Don't get him wrong. Matt enjoyed Sayu being naked all over him, but he was getting quite nervous from not having a smoke in one day, and without it; he could not see himself relaxing anytime soon. He wanted one smoke at least. So that it can give him his cool air back, and he can act himself again. The cocky red head Sayu knew and loved.

Sayu dressed, putting on her last items, gloves and a hat.

"Matt. I'm taking your car okay? It will be a lot faster, just look at how bad it's getting." Sayu said; now looking out the window for a sign of the snow ever stopping.

"Yeah, I was going to get you the keys just now." Matt smiled; tossing her his car keys. She cached them, and proceeded outside. Matt felt revealed he din't have to step out, but more revealed knowing he'd be getting his cigarettes soon. Also, a nice warm Sayu in his arms.

"Oh Matt, before I go..." Sayu smiled.

"Yeah? Did you need anything else?" Matt asked.

"When I get back... Will you bathed with me in a bubble bath? You reek of cigarettes... It's also an excuse to give you all my love." Sayu said, a mischievous look in her face.

"Oh...! Sure Sayu!" Matt said, looking else where with a wide smile; and a flushed face.

"Okay! Cool! Bye for now then!" Sayu said, locking the door behind her.

"Sure babe..." Matt said, smiling as he slid himself onto the couch, playing his usual games connected to the TV in they're small living room.

Sayu drove as carefully as she could in the New York streets. The grounds we're slippery, and she needed to be extra careful, because regardless of the weather; people we're still out and about.

"Now... What is on this list...?" Sayu asked herself as she now arrived safely to the market to get what she needed.

"Bread, milk, tea, coffee, fruits, vegetables..." Sayu said, trailing off as she saw several things she needed and more.

"Oh! I also need some snacks for Matt. He'll need those. A long with his cigarettes... As soon as I walk into that convenience store next door..." Sayu merrily said, staying in toon with the Christmas music being played in the market.

Sayu had now gotten everything she needed. All that was left as she payed the market, and left was Matt's cigarettes. Today was busy, but Sayu liked keeping busy anyways. It made her not think of all the bad things; and just focus on "now". The present. Which is what she needed. Regardless of Matt being a tough guy who rarely showed emotion, when he got like this; "in need" type of attitude, she would smile; because she knew that it required her to be busy, and she was grateful to that. Plus; it gave her an opportunity to talk to the people here. She really liked that. She would laugh sometimes at Matt when they'd be out, because many people would greet her, and that would make Matt wonder at how her popularity was so high. He forgets sometimes at how social she is; and he is not.

"Good afternoon Sayu!" A man named Robby at the convenient store was named. A friend that was very now much familiar with her and Matt. They had met him when both Matt and Sayu decided to come here to New York, and he was yelling profanities at some pick pockets that Matt stopped in they're tracks. Ever since then, Robby was very friendly with them. And would often tease them and they're relationship together.

"Good afternoon Robby." Sayu said walking in to greet the store owner, asking for the usual Matt smoked.

"Hows the mutt treating you? Good as ever I hope?" Robby asked concerned as always with them.

"Yes. He's always good to me. I love my mutt." Sayu added smiling.

"Good." Robby said, as they chatted a bit more.

-...

"Well, I better be going now Robby. You know Matt when he can't hold up on the smoking." Sayu reminded.

"All right then. Stay safe Sayu! Tell the mutt I said hi." Robby called out as she waved, and was heading out.

...

Just as Sayu was about to head into the car, she saw a small figure trying to relieve his chill next to some trash bags near the edge of the sidewalk. When Sayu approached it to take a closer look, it was a small puppy. Abandoned out in the cold. It was a small Husky, that was puffy, and reminded Sayu of a panda. Sayu could not help herself to get closer to it; as it noticed her presence, and approached her too. To smell her open hand.

"Look at you... Out in this weather... You poor thing. Who would do such a thing." Sayu asked herself, as she now petted the puppy. As it began to lick her hand. Cheerfully barking at her.

"Come along! Your coming with me. It's far to dangerous out here, and in the edge of the sidewalk. You could get hit by a car in this weather." Sayu said; as she now carried the puppy in her arms.

...

As soon as Sayu was home; she could hear Matt arguing with someone over the phone. When he got off; he let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Matt? Is something wrong?" Sayu asked Matt concerned.

"Yeah... Our stupid landlord can't even clean her own property, and that poor elderly lady living under our apartment slipped and fell thanks to the landlord and this weather. I called the ambulance for poor Mrs. Garden. That jerk... She won't be getting away with this..." Matt said, sounding venomous.

"Oh no... Poor Mrs. Garden... She'll be alright?" Sayu asked concerned.

"I don't know yet... She must of broken something, but she took it like a champ." Matt said. Obviously still pissed at they're landlord.

Regardless of his mood; he help Sayu bring in the bags, and put the stuff away. Hearing a small bark thought widened Matt's eyes.

"That sounds like it's in here." Matt said; now wondering where the noise was coming from.

"Well, it is in here... I brought a friend." Sayu said, showing off the puppy she had found. Making Matt almost gasp at the cuteness at hand, but he quickly pulled his tough guy act on Sayu as to not seem so sensitive.

"Well... Do you want to keep him?" Matt asked, looking elsewhere.

"Well... If it is okay with you Matt... Then yes, I would like to keep him." Sayu answered.

"Then sure. Why not. Anything for you babe." Matt said, making an overly happy Sayu smile; and jump him with kisses. The puppy joining in the cheer on the floor. Licking both owners on the floor now.

"Okay! You watch him Matt, while I serve it some food I bought for him!" Sayu said, cheerfully getting up.

"Sure. Also, is that why you took so long Sayu?" Matt asked.

"I brought the puppy to certain places to find out if he was being searched for by anyone; because I thought somebody must of lost it, but nothing. So I went to make sure it got it's shots and all... And well that is why." Sayu said rather sheepishly.

"No, it's alright. I was just wondering is all." Matt said, smiling at the puppy, and petting it's head all happy inside. Matt din't say this at all, but he always wanted a puppy. And to be able to get one today was exciting. Even thought he needed to worry about the husky pulling the rug right out of the floor if it ever got bored one day. Huskies we're known to reek havoc if left alone to long in boredom.

Sayu set the plate of dog food down as the puppy ran to it to eat it.

"Look Matt. He was hungry... Can I? Can I really keep him?" Sayu said, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah, we can. Don't worry about it." Matt reassured.

"Thank you Matt." Sayu said, now kissing the red head in the lips, making him go red, and kiss her back.

"What should we name it? Our son?" Matt said with a laugh.

"Ummm... How about Matty?" Sayu said grinning.

"Ha ha... Very funny. How about Mario, or Luigi?" Matt suggested.

"No way!" Sayu laughed.

"Okay. How about Home? It's the only thing I can think of. Because well... You Sayu Yagami had always made me feel at home. Something I've never felt... Before. And I'm grateful for it. I love you... And well home is where the heart is...If not; we can name it something else..." Matt trailed off; as he yet received another kiss.

"Home it is..." Sayu said a bit teary now. Hugging Matt now tightly. "Your better then those actors in those soap operas you know Matt!" Sayu now said tightening her hug. Causing Matt to cough, but hug her back none the less.

"Oh sorry Matt! Here." Sayu said, now handing Matt his cigarette pack to him." Sayu said feeling bad. Making Matt push it back in her hands, causing a puzzled Sayu to look back at him.

"Hold that off for later. Let's get into that bubble bath first." Matt said, smiling, and hugging Sayu tightly this time. Making Sayu smile; and hug him back.

This snow day might not be so bad right now... Matt was thinking to himself; as he now was shampooing Sayu's hair; as she sat in the bathtub in between his lap.

But Matt spoke to soon about a great snow day, as Home made his way into the bubble bath. Splashing both Matt and Sayu. But regardless; Home had them laughing.

**End.**

**Well hope that was not to fluffy for your taste out there, lol. XD PLZ! Review! ^^;**


End file.
